You're All Going To...
by Gabs
Summary: Ares sends his women warriors on a mission in the future...
1. Default Chapter

__

You're **All** Going To…

By Gabs

****

DISCLAIMER: No, I still don't own them. The only thing belonging to me here is the twisted little plot, my hatred for certain people mentioned, and… well, I think that's it. Oh, you can't take the weirdo chick with the griff either. She's mine too…

Gabrielle looked fiercely at the other people n the room. At that moment, they were enemies… every single one of them. Her gaze shifted to Xena, then Ephiny. She whirled around at a tap on her shoulder. Amarice stood there, sword in hand… Gabrielle's only ally. "We can take them all," Amarice said. Gabrielle nodded at her. "And when all's said and done, you and I can find some way to share the prize, I'm sure." Amarice grinned at that statement. "I'm sure we can. Now, I'll take Xena, Hope, Nebula, Ephiny, Minya and Cyane. You can handle Mavican, Callisto, Discord, Eve, Velasca and Varia, right?" Gabrielle nodded. "Of course I can." Drawing her sais, she set her sights on Mavican. Amarice twirled her sword as she looked for her first target- the hated Nebula. She started moving towards her, mumbling to herself as she did. "Why couldn't she just die to begin with? First she wants Iolaus, now she's in the Battle for Ares. Who next? Virgil?" she continued her ranting as she shoved Eve out of her path. "Love is the way!" Eve called after her. "Go to hell!" Amarice shouted back. This caused Eve to burst into tears and run to Xena. The warrior comforted her daughter and glared at Amarice, not noticing Gabrielle storm past on her way to Mavican. "She totally tried to steal my episode! It was supposed to be all about me and Ares, but NO- she just had to jump in." Just as the angry warrior bard reached her target, and Amarice raised her sword against Nebula, a bright blue flash stopped them all. Ares glanced casually around the room.

"Well then, this is interesting. Gabrielle, Amarice- sorry to interrupt, but that'll just have to wait. See, as much as I enjoy watching you all try to kill each other over me, there are more important things to do at the moment. I've got a little quest for you all. So, if everyone's up to the challenge…" he trailed off. "What's the mission?" Amarice asked. "Well, it involves time travel, alternate dimensions, one very evil girl, and her moronic minions." Gabrielle stepped up, as did Amarice. "We're in." Xena, Cyane and Eve joined them, as did Varia, Ephiny and Callisto. Mavican eagerly tried to move in front of Gabrielle, who tripped her for her efforts. Everyone got an eyeful- more of her than they ever wanted to see- as she fell. The remaining women stepped forward. Ares nodded.

"Ok, here's the mission: I'm sending you ahead in time, to a year called 2002. There you will meet someone to help you on your mission. She'll take you to another dimension to find the people you need to stop. Now, as for who these people are- the leader is called Mercedes. She is unbelievably rude and a total bitch. Her minions are a little band who like to call themselves the MVGSA Board of Directors. Just recently, this Board has become twisted and evil. They serve their own purposes, ignoring the needs of those they are supposed to represent. Most of the time they can't even work together or agree on anything. As was said by a man who was once on the Board- before it became what it is now- 'the right hand doesn't know what the left hand is doing, if it even knows there is a left hand.' With Mercedes and the MVGSA Board all trying to run things in their own way, everything's been thrown to chaos. Normally, that's not a bad thing. But these people are not only screwing up their time, they're somehow affecting all of time. Now, here's the deal: whoever can put a stop to Mercedes and her minions, you shall be declared the final and undisputed winner of the Battle for Ares. Assuming that somehow more than one person does it, we'll work something out. If, at any point, any of you choose not to continue the mission, just call my name." 

Ares stepped back, opening a portal. "Go on." Gabrielle and Amarice led the way, with everyone else following and Eve and Nebula bringing up the rear. The portal opened onto a dirt field, shaped something like a diamond, with grass all along the outer edge. Gabrielle looked around, jumping in surprise and almost falling back into the portal as she spotted a girl leaning against a fence, watching them. She had blue and orange hair, wore black boots, black pants and a light blue shirt, and was lazily swinging a metal rod of some sort in her right hand. But most surprising was the creature next to her. It was large, black, with golden eyes that radiated intelligence, and a sharp beak. It also had black wings and the lower body of a lion. "What is that?" Amarice gasped. Gabrielle shrugged. The group started towards the odd duo. "About time you got here, VanDamnit. Are you all ready?" the girl asked. "Hold on… who are you, and what is that?" The girl rolled her eyes. "You can call me HGG. And this here griffin is my friend Kit." Everyone stared up at Kit, who stared back at them. "He's so big!" Nebula gasped. "And so beautiful!" Ephiny added. "Why, thank you," a deep voice rumbled from Kit's chest. "Oh! By Eli, it talks! ARES!" Eve screamed. The portal reappeared and Eve ran through. Ares came out, looking over his should. "What… oh, I see you've met Kit. Well, that explains that." Ares grinned. "One down. Thirteen to go." He went back into the portal, which disappeared. HGG, as she called herself, sighed. "Come on."

End of chapter one. Here's where the fun starts… you get to decide who goes next! Between reviews on fanfiction.net and votes on the lists I'm on, that's how the next person will go. Hehe, sorry PNC, but Eve just had to go! 


	2. The Insanity Grows...

The remaining group all followed HGG and Kit towards a stand of trees. Gabrielle and Amarice now brought up the rear, discussing the events of the past five minutes. As they passed through the trees, they felt a change. Everyone stopped walking, including Kit and HGG, who looked annoyed. The group all looked back, where they could still clearly see the dirt field and the grass. Turning back to face their guides, it was different. The world around them was darker. It had a surreal edge to it. "Where are we?" Ephiny asked. HGG leaned against Kit, who was looking around happily. "Home," he sighed. "It's an amazing place. Griffins, dragons, unicorns, mermaids… they all still exist here, as compared to the world I come from." Everyone looked around, as if suddenly expecting a dragon to appear after what HGG said. She rolled her eyes, then looked at Kit with a psychotic grin. 

After everyone had relaxed and started to slowly move forward again, a black dragon arose from behind a nearby mountain, starting towards them at a fast clip. HGG grinned. Kit made a noise that could have been griffin laughter. A moment later, the dragon touched down near them. A darkly dressed being jumped off. "Psycho," she said, addressing HGG, who nodded at her. "Killer." The one identified as Killer turned towards the group. "You guys can call me… PKD. I've got nothing better to do, so Ryu and I will be joining Psycho and Kit." Minya looked at them. "HGG? PKD? What's with the names?" The two stared at her. HGG suddenly burst out with, "Psycho… Killlllllllerz! Killerz!" She instantly became serious once again before turning to Kit. "Shall we?" He nodded and leaned down for HGG to climb up. She did so, then looked to PKD and Ryu. Gabrielle and Amarice exchange worried glances. 

"She's insane!" Xena growled as they started moving again.

"I don't think I can handle it! I'm not made for this! I'm a…" the last word came out slurred, but most certainly had a –bian sound to it. HGG, PKD, Kit, and Ryu all turned their steely gazes to her. "YOU'RE WHAT??" Minya stared at them, then opened her mouth to reply. "A th-" HGG cut her off. "Never mind!" They all turned around and once again started moving forward. "Tell us more about this place," Gabrielle requested as she fell into step between Kit and Ryu. Amarice caught up to her, looking nervously at Ryu. "Yeah, what's up with this place?" Cyane called. "Best way to sum it up: this is what happens when worlds collide," HGG said. "Yeah. And it's my favorite place to hang out," PKD added. "What do you mean?" Ephiny questioned, directing it to HGG. "Every religion in history, every civilization in history, all can be found here. Every creature that most people of HGG and PKD's time believe to be fantasy- including griffins like myself and dragons like Ryu- still exists here. Basically, just about anything imaginable, you'll find here." Everyone fell silent, contemplating the words of Kit. "So where exactly are we headed?" Nebula eventually asked. "One of the few places where a Mercedes sighting has been confirmed," Kit replied.

After a few hours of intense, mostly silent travel, the odd group arrived in a small city. "This is it?" Callisto asked, sounding bored. "No one to kill? No buildings to burn? Nothing exciting on the trip?" HGG looked at her in interest. "No. The trip was the boring part. This is where the fun starts." Mavican made an obnoxious noise. "Well, I certainly hope there's SOMETHING interesting here…" At that moment, a door flew open a few feet away, and someone stepped out. At the sudden, aggressive forward movement of HGG, and the quick restraint by PKD, everyone realized it must be Mercedes. "We have to let them do it, remember? So someone will finally win?" PKD reminded HGG, who growled in anger. "Fine! But the Board is not going to get off so easy." 

Mercedes had obviously spotted HGG. Looking at Kit, she snobbily turned to someone behind the door and 'whispered', "Damn, he's so ugly!" HGG looked around in confuzzment. "Oh, excuse me, I don't seem to recall anyone asking for your opinion." Mercedes didn't reply. She turned back to whoever she had spoken to and said, "Let's go Lara. We have work to do." With that, they shut the door. A bright yellow flash came from inside, and all was silent. HGG let loose with a string of expletives before hopping off of Kit and running to the house. Using the bat she'd had in her hands since the Battlers first saw her, she pounded in the door. PKD looked at everyone. "Well, let's go see if we can find anything of use in there." They all went in. After a long search, they concluded that there was nothing to be found. HGG looked at PKD. "I need to put someone through a table," she sighed. PKD nodded in understanding. Minya shrieked. "I knew it! They ARE crazy! I cant work under these conditions! Are-" her scream was cut off by HGG tackling her. "Table!" PKD shouted, indicating a small folding table in the corner. "Ladders!" HGG replied, pointing at two large ladders outside. Leaving Minya rolling on the floor, she shoved PKD. "Killer… get the tables!" 

While PKD did that, HGG ran outside and set up a ladder, then pulled Minya out. The rest of the group was now back with Kit and Ryu. Not sure what was going on, they all just stood there and watched. The griffin and the dragon seemed to be laughing. Kit then started a chant, saying "TLC! TLC!" over and over. Ryu joined in as they watched PKD set up the second ladder. She set Minya on the table, and they each climbed a ladder. They pointed at each other, something Kit called 'the gunz,' and then balanced precariously on the tops. HGG did a flip off of her ladder- identified as a 'Swanton Bomb' by Kit- and PKD was right behind her with a flip the exact opposite of HGG's Swanton- a 'Moonsault' according to Ryu. 

The Battlers all stared at Minya's carcass. "Damn, that felt good," HGG commented as she returned to Kit. PKD only laughed. "Umm… shouldn't we call Ares?" Varia questioned. "Oh yeah, huh?" HGG said thoughtfully. "Hey! Ares!" The now familiar portal appeared a moment later. "What's u-" he spotted the remains of the table, and Minya. "You didn't," he said calmly. "We did," PKD replied, just as calm. "She wanted out anyway," Hope grumbled. Ares looked to HGG for confirmation, and she just nodded. "Ok." He grabbed Minya and tossed her through the portal. "Good luck guys. And, uh, could you maybe not put my warriors through tables? I'd appreciate it." HGG shrugged. "We'll see." Ares rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the portal. "Ok, so now we're off to find the Board. I think we can put some of them through tables…" HGG said to PKD as they started off, with the remaining 12 following. Not noticed by anyone else, Callisto, Mavican, Velasca and Hope seemed to have formed an alliance of their own…


End file.
